


Sam is injured, bloody and dirty… so Dean runs him a bath

by lullys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short drabble, one of my first attempts on doing that actually.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sam is injured, bloody and dirty… so Dean runs him a bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, one of my first attempts on doing that actually.

Dean helped Sam out of the Impala and into the motel room. He didn’t even bothered putting him in bed, he took him straight to the bathroom. They had been fighting a demon in an old and dirty house. But before Dean could stab him with Ruby’s knife, he threw Sam against a flight of stairs, and he ended up with a couple of broken ribs and a cut on the side of his torso.

Sam was still kind of dizzy because he had also hit his head, and he was having trouble keeping himself straight. Besides, he was stinking. He sat Sam on the toilet seat, turned on the hot water in the bathtub and helped him taking off his clothes.

“Dean, you don’t have to do that.”

 “Don’t argue, Sam.”

He took a deep breath. His brother was hurt, he would have to help him cleaning himself. He waited for the tub to be filled and helped Sam getting into it. He sat on the edge of the tub and took his shirt off.

He got Sam’s hair wet and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He squeezed some into his palm, rubbed his hands and started massaging it into Sam’s hair. He saw his brother closing his eyes and relaxing, and he swallowed hard. Something weird was happening to him and he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. He finished cleaning Sam’s hair and gently pushed him under water to wash the shampoo off it.

Then, he took the sponge, put some soap on it and started rubbing Sam’s back. Then, he moved to his chest and he had to close his eyes. He was feeling things he did not wanna feel. He took a very long time even to admit to himself he found Sam’s body attractive, this was so not like him, he had never thought about a guy that way… he was not gay or anything, he had always liked women… but being so close to Sam, touching his bare and wet chest… his body was reacting in an unexpected way and he was feeling uncomfortable. He felt his brother tensing under his touch and he wondered if he was feeling the same. He shook his head, that was insane. That was Sammy, his baby brother, it was wrong to feel this way… wasn’t it?

He tried to push that feeling away when he plunged the sponge under the water and his hand accidentally touched Sam’s dick. His brother looked at him surprised, and he felt his face burning immediately. He tried to took his arm out of the water.

“I’m so sor…”

But Sam grabbed his arm before he could do it.

“Don’t.”

Dean got up from the edge of the tub, but Sam had a firm grip on his arm.

“I didn’t meant it Sammy, it was an accident, I’m…”

Sam locked his eyes on Dean’s.

“Don’t… be sorry.”

He sat back on the tub.

He looked down, he couldn’t face his brother.

“Do you mean that…”

“I feel it too.”

There was a lump on Dean’s throat.

“Don’t you think it’s… wrong?”

“Why does it have to be?”

He looked his brother deep into his eyes. Sam put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pushed him towards him, smashing his lips against his brother’s. For a brief moment Dean tried to push him away, but he couldn’t find the strength. Sam’s scent was inebriating, he put a hand gently on his cheek and his lips parted, inviting him in. Sam accepted the invitation, and explored Dean’s mouth, his tongues were tangling and the kiss deepened.

“Oh my God, I want you Dean…”

Sam had to say no more. Dean broke the kiss, helped Sam out of the tub and gave him a towel. He didn’t even wait for him to finish drying himself, he grabbed his arm and took him to the bedroom. His heart was racing, anticipating what was about to happen.


End file.
